huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura
Laura is a contestant from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: Philippines, Survivor: Tocantins and Survivor: Thailand. Survivor: Panama Laura began Survivor: Panama on the orange La Mina tribe. She formed a tight alliance of four initially with Natalia, Axel and Erinn but needed more people for the majority. Following the Triple Tribal Council twist, Laura's alliance had the majority and Charlie was voted out. When La Mina lost again, Brendan tried to convince the tribe to eliminate Thomas but Laura voted with the tribe to blindside Brendan. However, Thomas' time only lasted to the next tribal council, as Laura and the majority voted him out for being a disposable number. After an immunity challenge win, Laura remained on La Mina during the Tribe Dissolve along with Adelaide and Axel. The trio stayed a tight alliance and voted for Oliver at tribal council, though Kayla was voted out. Laura's alliance at this point aligned with Alexis, Joey and Sarah, who were former Bayoneta members. This created a 6-6 split between the tribe. At tribal council, Laura voted with her new allies for Darcy, but Adelaide was voted out because Axel flipped. Laura was protected with La Mina's following two challenge wins. When they lost again, Darcy approached Laura and her allies to overthrow the core of the majority alliance. This led to the blindside of Peighton. However it appeared that this coalition was only for one vote because Laura was voted out once the tribe lost immunity on Day 28. Voting History Survivor: Philippines Laura returned for Survivor: Philippines originally on the red Kalabaw tribe. Willam was voted out when Kalabaw lost the first immunity challenge for his loud and abrasive personality. The second time that Kalabaw lost an immunity challenge meant that they had to go to tribal council and send another person home. Sarah, Catherine and Bianca formed their own alliance, targetting Laura, whilst the three men voted for Bianca. Unsure of where she should vote, Laura voted alone. At tribal council, the votes were originally tied between her and Bianca. However, Bianca played a Hidden Immunity Idol, saving herself from elimination. For being in the shadows and not having such a large enough personality, Laura was voted out on Day 7. Survivor: Tocantins In her third attempt, Laura was on the red Jalapao tribe for Survivor: Tocantins. For her benefit, the Jalapao tribe did not have to go to the first four tribal councils due to their strong challenge dominance. On Day 12, Laura was nominated by her tribe to go to Exile Island, staying their until the next immunity challenge. At their first loss, the votes were close between Joey and Neal, however, Joey was a better physical player and was spared. Laura formed a majority alliance with Hunter, Joey and Gabriel. Their next tribal council was close between Erinn and Laura. Since Laura was in the majority alliance, Erinn was voted out. At this point, Laura made the merge. The first four merged tribal councils were considered easy for her and her alliance as the original Timbira and minority Jalapao member Bella were voted out. During the elimination of Luisa, Laura won immunity and was safe. At the next two tribal councils, Marina and Hayden were eliminated for outstaying their welcome and usefulness as shields to the Jalapao Four. By the Final Five, it was clear that outsider and original Timbira member Aida was going to be eliminated. However, won the immunity challenge and could not be eliminated. This meant that the Jalapao Four had to turn to each other to vote someone out. The votes were extremely spread out, so much so that there would have been a tie between Hunter and Laura. However, Hunter used a Hidden Immunity Idol and sent Laura home in the process. At the Final Tribal Council, Laura voted for eventual winner Hunter to have the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Thailand Laura was placed on the purple Hying Saw during Survivor: Thailand. The Hying Saw tribe was completely comprised of castaways with a Virgo horiscope. Hying Saw was the only original tribe to not vote someone out, mainly due to their strong physical ability. After the tribe dissolve, Laura remained on the Hying Saw tribe with her original members Liam and Tucker. When they lost immunity challenges, the outsiders of Heron and Natalia were voted out. However, Liam was sent home after he began scheming against his original alliance, causing friction. At the merge, the post-switch Ta Chang tribe remained in tact and strong with each other. This was contrasted to the post-switch Hying Saw tribe turning against each other. Katniss was the first member to be voted out. With a majority of numbers, the post-switch Ta Chang alliance voted out Laura, making her the fourth member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Montana to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Laura along with Aida, Joey and Julia are the only castaways who were sent to Exile Island on more than one occasion. *Laura is the first returning player to be eliminated as a result of a successful idol play. **Her and Dion have been eliminated because of idol uses preventing a revote on two different seasons. *Laura is one of six castaways to compete in seasons with both Exile Island and Redemption Island, along with Bobby Jon, Gabriel, Gabriella, Hayden and Neal. **However, Thailand was a season that only had one Redemption Island duel, which she didn't compete in anyway. Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: Philippines Castaways Category:Survivor: Tocantins Castaways Category:Survivor: Thailand Castaways